1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing machine, which includes a CPU (Central Processing Unit) to electrically enable an information process such as a selection of a pattern to be sewn etc., and in which an automatic sewing process can be performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a so-called embroidery sewing machine provided with a microcomputer including a CPU, in which various processes can be performed such as a process of automatically sewing a desirable embroidery just by selecting a desirable pattern to be embroidered on a touch panel or the like.
However, according to the above mentioned embroidery sewing machine, it is not performed to systematically memorize or store the history of the pertinent sewing machine etc., in case that the pertinent sewing machine has been repaired. Thus, it is not possible to obtain later such information that what kind of repair has been applied, which part or component has been replaced and so on. Hence, it is difficult to rationally manage the pertinent sewing machine.